Mi immortal
by Matoaka Smith
Summary: Este fanfic es una algo asi como una continuacion de "Pocahontas ll Journey to a new world" (1998). Pocahontas se queda en Londres esperando la llegada de Rolfe. Mientras tanto Pocahontas se queda con John Smith. Su amor sera igual que antes? Fanfic inspirado en la cancion "Tears of An Angel" de RyanDan y "My Immortal" de Evanescece".
1. Olvido

Capitulo I: Olvido

Diario de Pocahontas:

Cuando con John Rolfe, comenzamos nuestro viaje de regreso a Virginia, nos alejabamos de Londres y este recordo algo importante: su majestad le habia pedido que llevara unas entregas por parte de la reina a canáda y lo habia olvidado.

-Diós mio! Como pude olvidarlo!- dijo él, agarrandose la cabeza. -Pocahontas, tendremos que volver a Londres. Seria un irresponsable si no hago lo que su majestad me pidío- me dijo.

-Esta bién. le dije, aunque las ansias por volver a Virginia me enloquecia, pero por él espéraria.

Cuando este ya le habia dicho al capitán que regreseramos, me dijo que podia yo quedarme con la señora Jenkins, yo acepte.

Ya en el puerto, Meeko, Flit, Percy y yo bajamos del barco y John me pidió un carruaje. Pero cuando estaba por subirme alguien llamo a John.

-Rolfe! Era John Smith que venia corriendo hacía él. Que ocurre Smith?-Le pregunto este.

-El rey os a dicho que, si te alcanzaba, te dijera que debes llevar a Canáda unas entregas, porque si no, lo haría yo por ti. John Rolfe se puso pensativo y le dijo que él lo haria, porque la orden era suya. Smith asintío llevandose la mano a la cabeza.

-Que será de Pocahontas?- pregunto John (Smith).

-La llevo a mi casa, se quedara mientras tanto con mi empleada, la señora Jenkins, quien además le ha tomado mucho afecto a ella y sus mascotas.

-Pero,porque no... John se acaricio la barbilla y me miro. -Pocahontas, porque no vienes a quedarte conmigo, en mi casa. Yo mire a Rolfe, y este me movio los hombros diciendome que yo eligiera. Pero, John, tu eres un explorador, los viajes son tu vida. Además hoy en la madrugada me dijiste que estabas reuniendo una tripulación en el barco que el rey te entrego y que zarparian enseguida.

Este rio y me dijo - Pocahontas, cancelé ese viaje. Porque supuse que, dado a la orden que el Rey le dio a Rolfe, te quedarias aqui y yo quiero estar contigo.

Mire a Rolfe y le dije -Me quedare con John. Dije con voz baja acercandome a John Smith.

-Esta bien, yo le dire a la señora Jenkins que te quedaras con él, yo ahora me iré al palacio, donde su majestad me dara las entregas que debo llevar, luego me iré. Me tomo de los hombros y levanto mi cara. -Adiós Pocahontas. Nos veremos pronto. -Que el gran espiritud te acompañe- le dije. Luego tomo el carruaje que lo conduciria al Palacio.

Después de que John Rolfe se fuese, John Smith tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos.

-Vamos a casa señorita Pocahontas. Y nos subimos a un carruaje que nos llevo hasta su pequeña casa en el bosque.

Diario de John Rolfe:

Dios mio! Soy un estupido! Se supone que hoy con Pocahontas partiriamos a Virginia, pero habia olvidado que debia hacer unas entregas por parte del rey en Canáda. La señora Jenkins se ha quedado en casa. Y mi querida Pocahontas se ha ido a Hospedar a la casa de Jonh Smith. He escrito apresuradamente, pues no tengo más tiempo. Además tengo mucho trabajo en el barco. Solo puedo decir que durante unos meses no veré a mi querida Pocahontas. La extrañare mucho.


	2. Hospedaje

Diario de Pocahontas:

Hoy me he quedado a hospedar en la casa de John Smith. Despúes de que me hubiera despedido de John Rolfe, con John (Smith) nos subimos a un Carruaje y partimos hasta su pequeña casa en el bosque. Solo habia visto la parte de adelante que es donde John, al parecer guarda sus cosas para trabajar. La entrada es por la parte de atrás, que corresponderia a la bodega. Cuando entramos antes mis ojos habia una casa sencilla y pequeña, no se comparaba a la mansion donde reside la señora Jenkins con John Rolfe, llena de cuadros, un piso algo resbaladizo, hecho con algo que desconzco y muy iluminado. Esta pequeña casa era de madera, tenia un techo alto. Ventanas grandes. Apenas se entraba se encontraba con una mesa de 6 sillas y un sofá viejo. Un estante lleno de libros, un telescopio hojas de libros sueltas, plumas, un tintero y un mapa. En la pared habian dos pinturas, una era pequeña que representaba un barco y la otra dos personas, un hombre y una mujer.

Apenas entramos John encendio varias velas, para iluminar porque ya se ocultaba el sol.

-Bueno, mi querida Pocahontas. Dijo este frotandose las manos. -Esta es mi casa, ponte comoda. Me dijo- Hace frio, encendere la chimenea. Luego haré la cena. Dijo este y salio a buscar unos trozos de Madera que estaban a la entrada. Luego comenzo a quemarlos para encender la chimenea. Flit, Percy y Meeko lo miraban extrañados.

-Ven Pocahontas. Me dijo colocando una silla frente al fuego. -Sientate aqui. Hace frio.

Este arrastro otra silla y se sento frente a mi. Tomo mis manos y me miro a los ojos.

-Pocahontas. Me dijo. -Me siento muy feliz de estar contigo. He estado muy solo este último tiempo. Además tenia que vivir ocultandome. Te extrañaba demasiado. Ni te imaginas cuanto.

-Yo también, pero qu...No alcanze a terminar la frase porque este sorpresivamente me beso.

-Pero que? Me dijo tras aquello. -Nada olvidalo. le dije. Yo no tenia ganas de hablar además me sentia una molestia. Habia cancelado hacer los viajes que tanto adora solo para estar conmigo. Debí haberme quedado con la señora Jenkins, porque si no, no estaria molestandolo a él. Y el estaria Viajando por el oceano ahora.

-Pocahontas, miráme. Me dijo. -No creas que eres una molestia, estoy demasiado felíz de estar contigo. Yo solo le sonreí, después lo abraze.

-Dios! Ya es tarde y debo prepara la cena!. Exclamo parandose de su asiento y dirigiendose a otro cuarto donde estaba la cocina. Lo seguí, quería ver como lo hacia. Porque seguro la manera de hacer la comida era distinta a la de mi pueblo. Tenia la cocina, era de metal. Este abrió una pequeña puerta que tenia y comenzo a tirarle madera, similar a como lo hacia con la chimenea, la cocina tenia unos anillo los que el ordeno para que callera una cacerola que tenia. La cocina tenia un largo tubo, donde segun me dijo, se hiba el humo. Comenzo a cocer una papas. En mi mochila, traia de hace dias un maíz que cogi en Virginia y que no habia sacado y se lo pase, le saco las hojas y lo hirvio. Después preparo un poco de té que habia preparado. Verlo preparar té me recordo a la señora Jenkins y su obsesion con aquello. Cenamos eso, junto con esos panecillos que Meeko le robaba. Tras esto nos fuimos a dormir. Su habitacion, casi del porte de la pieza donde cocinaba, tenía una cama. Donde dormí yo. Y este se molesto en dormir en el suelo. Algo que le agradecí mucho.

Ya no puedo seguir escribiendo porque el sueño me agota.

Diario de John Smith:

Hoy Rolfe, debió partir, por orden del rey James, Hacia canada a entregar cosas enviadas por ambos reyes, cosa que el habia olvidado y si no lo hubiera encontrado para recordarle, yo hubiera tenido que hacerlo. Antes de que partiera, le pregunte a Pocahontas si deseaba quedarse conmigo. Cosa que acepto. Porque Rolfe la dejaria con su ama de casa, una tal señora Jenkins. Pero cuando llegamos a la casa, me di cuenta que estaba incomoda, pues se sentia una molestia pero yo le dije que no habia problema en eso. Al llegar ilumine la casa, encendiendo velas, prendi la chimenea y prepare la cena. Tras esto platicamos sobre que habia sido de nuestras vidas, todo ese tiempo en que no habiamos sabido sobre nosotros. Ahora nos dormiremos. Ella duerme en mi cama y yo estoy en el suelo.

Yo estoy muy feliz de tenerla conmigo. No la habia visto en tanto tiempo.

Diario de John Rolfe:

Han pasado 2 meses desde que partí de Londres, y ha sido un viaje algo largo, mañana probablemente llegaremos a Canadá, ojalá sea una estancia corta. Muchas veces me aburre viajar, pero este fue por orden del Rey James, asi se debia hacer si o si. Extraño a Pocahontas, es una lastima que de aqui no pueda saber nada de ella.

Diario de Pocahontas:

Han pasado Dos meses desde que me quede a vivir con John. Y ha sido muy agradable y cómodo vivir con él. Es muy distinto a como era cuando vivia en casa de John Rolfe.

Aqui la rutina es la misma casi todos los dias. Nos levantamos temprano, Tomamos el Desayuno, al medio dia comemos, durante el atardecer damos peseos por el bosque, o vamos de compras a la ciudad. Al volver tomamos lo que John Rolfe llama "Once". Nos dormimos temprano.

El otro dia cuando estabamos en la ciudad nos encontramos con la señora Jenkins, quien estaba muy alegre de verme y me insistio que fuera a visitarla alguno de estos días.

He notado que John anda más decaido, se cansa rapido y sufre dolores de cabeza que me preocupan, espero que no sea nada malo. Le insisto que vaya donde un doctor pero me dice que no es nada grave y que seguro pasara luego. Pero no se sabe.


	3. Enfermedad

Diario de John Rolfe:

Me siento felíz. Llegamos ayer y ya nos Vamos. Apenas llegamos al medio dia de ayer, unos hombres se bajaron, se llevaron los enviados de los reyes. El trabajo del barco es duro. Pero ya no importa. Ahorá iré a ayudar a soltar las velas del barco.

Diario de Pocahontas:

Anoche, John Rolfe llego. Estaba tan emocionada que lo recibi con un fuerte abrazo, y el parecia aún más emocionado. Con John Smth se estrecharon la mano. Luego Rolfe nos invito a su casa. Asi que partimos en un carruaje.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, la señora Jenkins nos recibio de una manera tan grata. Luego nos invito a tomar el té que tanto adora preparar. Platicamos mucho , que se nos paso la hora, cuando era hora de Dormir nos despedimos de John Rolfe y la Señora Jenkins y nos fuimo a la casa, a pesar de que John Rolfe nos habia ofrecido quedarnos a dormir en su casa, que tiene muchas habitaciones.

Cuando volvimos a casa, John me dijo que se sentia mal, pero que quizás durmiendo se le quitaría. Me tiene muy preocupada. Por cierto mañana John Rolfe, vendrá a visitarnos a la hora de la cena.

Diario de John Rolfe:

Hoy Llegue a Londres, Pocahontas estaba con Smith en el puerto. Se veia radiante de felicidad al verme. Yo también me alegre demasiado. Después fuimos hasta la casa de la Sra Jenkins. Platicamos mucho mientras tomabamo el té. Los cuatro teniamos tantos temas que hablar. Pero me sentía incomodo, porque notaba que Smith estaba decaido. Él trataba de disimularlo con esa sonrisa que es tan de él. Yo le pregunte si le pasaba algo,pero me dijo que nada, que solo era un dolor de cabeza. Creo que algo ocurre con él. Mañana hemos quedado en juntarnos en la casa de John.

(Al otro día)

Hoy a la hora de la cena, llegué en Carruaje a la casa de John Smith. Pero me encontre con un lamentable hecho. John no habia podido levantarse. Estaba muy decaido, pálido, tenia ojeras y estaba muy afiebrado. Creyendo que talvez era un resfriado porque tosia mucho, le prepare una medicina con lo poco que tiene en su cocina. De las que la Señora Jenkins me prepara cuando me enfermo del estomago. Cogí unas hierbas y con agua caliente, parecido a un té se la di a John. Después lo dejamos descansar y fui al pueblo en busca de un medico.

El medico llego junto conmigo, lo examino y dijo que talvez era un resfriado, pero que era extraña su fiebre tan elevada, además su tos . Al final, el medico me dijo que era dificil saber que tenia. Por lo tanto solo guardara cama.

(3 dias después)

John Smith ha empeorado, su tos no cesa, y se encuentra muy decaido. Yo le he preparado comida, con lo que hay en su cocina, pero no come. Si no se alimenta como debe, su condición empeorara. Me preocupa mucho. Talvez no se trate de un simple resfriado, debe ser algo más. Me preocupa, Dios quiera que no se trate de una Tisis. Pues no existe cura para eso. Pocahontas esta siempre a su lado y le conversa. Pero él esta muy debil y pasa la mayor parte del día durmiendo.

Pocahontas me pregunta que si se trata de algo malo, pero yo solo le respondo que no sé.

Diario de Pocahontas:

Han paso dos meses ya, desde que John se enfermo. Esta tan mal. Su tos no cesa, esta pálido, ha adelgazado mucho, pues no quiere comer y le cuesta respirar. Habla muy poco, no puede por su tos. Además cada vez que tose, al taparse la boca con su mano, deja sangre en ella. No quiero que siga empeorando. Quiero que mejore. Nos duele mucho verlo asi.


	4. Despedida

Diario de John Rolfe:

23 de Junio de 1609.

Han pasado solo tres días, tres días desgarradores, en que en el ambiente solo se ha podido respirar dolor y pena. Pues ha ocurrido lo que con Pocahontas tanto temíamos. Y que ni llorando se nos irá el dolor que estamos sintiendo en este momento. Haría lo que fuera, lo que fuera por borrar el día antes de ayer.

Ese día, permanecí toda la tarde en casa de Smith, además dormía con Pocahontas allí, me gustaba acompañarla. Cuando el sol se ocultaba a través de los pinos y abetos del oscuro bosque, me encontraba en la entrada de la casa, que se usa como bodega, allí con un hacha intentaba cortar unos trozos de pino que halle en el bosque y que se usan para hacer fuego. Pocahontas estaba en la habitación de Smith, allí pertenecía a su lado. En cuanto a él, casi siempre estaba dormido o con los ojos cerrados, pues la luz le era molesta. Estaba tan demacrado, delgado y pálido. Su respiración era agitada, por sus intentos por respirar y la tos le impedía hablar. Recuerdo que ese día, prepare la cena algo temprano, aunque era debido a que antes de que Pocahontas y yo cenáramos. Ayudábamos a Smith a que comiera, quien dado a su debilidad era incapaz de hacerlo solo. Mi cena con Pocahontas siempre era igual, permanecíamos callados y sin mirarnos, que a veces me era desesperante el silencio. En cuanto a ella, siempre callada, ya no estaba como antes, siempre con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, cada noche antes de dormir lloraba diciéndome que tenía miedo de perder a John Smith.

Pero ese día fue diferente. Después de cenar, fuimos a la habitación donde encontramos a Smith con los ojos cerrados a la luz de una vela, tosiendo y con expresión de que algo le dolía. Como estaba despierto al sentirnos entrar abríos sus ojos. Pocahontas se sentó a su lado como siempre lo hacía y yo cogí una butaca y me senté al lado de la ventana.

El algo tembloroso le acaricio la mejilla con su mano.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? Pregunto al ver que Pocahontas lloraba.

Ella le beso la mano sin dejar de llorar.

-Mi amor… No quiero perderte.

Smith con esfuerzo le sonrió, pero eso no Hizo que Pocahontas se calmara. Solo respiro profundamente. Mientras le miraba.

-Prométeme que nunca te irás… -Le dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Pocahontas. Ella comenzó a llorar aun más.

-John – Le dijo mirándolo a sus ojos. Este solo la miraba atentamente.

-John vas... vamos a…-Ella no pudo contenerse y le abrazo con fuerza.

Tras esto, el solo le seco las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-John vamos a tener un… Los sollozos le impedían hablar.

-John vamos a tener un… un bebe… Vas a ser padre… finalmente le dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos. En ese momento, yo miraba por la ventana, allí sentado. Y no pude evitar mirarlos. Había dicho que estaba encinta... y de él. En ese momento sentí como si Pocahontas me hubiera traicionado. Se supone que escogido quedarse conmigo. Nos habíamos besado en el barco cuando nos iríamos a Virginia. Y ahora, daría a luz a un niño que no sería mío. Además yo había creído todo este tiempo que ella me amaba.

-No quiero que me dejes. Le dijo ella.

-¿Recuerdas lo que alguna vez te dije? - Le pregunto él. Pocahontas solo le miro, sin recordar.

-Sin importa lo que me pase siempre estaré contigo… -Antes de terminar le dedico una tierna sonrisa… y estaré con él o con ella… para siempre.

Pocahontas escúchame- le dijo el acariciándole la mejilla- Has hecho de hoy… el día mas feliz de mi vida.

Salí de la habitación a ver qué ambos se empezaron a besar intensamente. Ya en el pasillo sentí ganas de llorar, sentí impotencia y a la vez pena, porque Smith no se merecía todo el sufrimiento que estaba ahora padeciendo. Cuando volví a la habitación, Smith le dijo a Pocahontas que se fuera a dormir y ella le obedeció, y sin decir nada se retiro. Esa noche me fui a dormir con muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Antes de retirarme, Smith, me pidió que apagara la pequeña vela que iluminaba su habitación, para poder dormir, luego Salí oyendo la respiración agitada de él. Pobre muchacho! hasta dormido parecía estar sufriendo, sentía mucha lástima por él.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté temprano, cuando el sol recién empezaba a alumbrar. Pero ese día, no fue como todos, siempre al despertar, Pocahontas y yo despertábamos nerviosos porque cada vez Smith estaba peor. Pero esa mañana todo fue diferente. Parecía que en el aire se respiraba paz, yo tenía paz, y estaba todo en silencio y no escuchaba a Smith, algo que me preocupo. Y entonces me dirigí a la habitación.

Encontré a Smith con los ojos cerrados. Con su cabeza tendida hacia un lado. Su rostro, era como rostro de un Ángel, ya no había dolor ni nada, solo paz. Estaba muerto. Dios o tal vez deba decir que la muerte se había apiadado de él y lo había cogido de la mano para llevarlo consigo.

Las lágrimas me vinieron y antes de que me diese cuenta, Pocahontas estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se acerco para acariciarle las mejillas, y lloro desconsoladamente, lo único que supe hacer fue abrazarla. Porque sin duda esto me ha dolido incluso más que la muerte de mis dos padres, Louis y Elizabeth Rolfe, quienes fueron llorados por muchos nobles. Porque esto… ha sido simplemente desgarrador y permanecerá en mi memoria hasta el fin de mi vida.


	5. Hasta Siempre

Diario de John Rolfe:

23 de Junio de 1609.

Tras la muerte de John Smith, inmediatamente dimos la lamentable noticia a los reyes. Quienes mandaron al servicio funerario a la casa, quienes llevaron el cuerpo de Smith a la morgue. Pero fue difícil. Pocahontas no quería soltarlo. No quería. Ella lloraba tanto, que era desgarrador. Lloraba y lo besaba en la boca. Le decía que lo amaba.

Ese día el rey James me dijo que había enviado a unos de sus mensajeros a averiguar si John Smith tenia algunos parientes vivos, su padre, como el mismo nos había mencionado en unas de las pocas veces que hablamos, murió cuando tenía 16 años. El rey quería saber si tenía a alguien vivo, madre, hermanos o lo que fuera, y comunicarle su lamentable deceso.

Durante media tarde, el rey me dijo que en la morgue, Smith fue visitado por el único pariente vivo que tenia, luego de que se enterara de su muerte. Pero cuando se me ocurrió preguntar quién era, el rey solo me dijo que no me importaba. Algo que me avergonzó.

Al entrar la noche, mucha gente se reunió en la pequeña capilla del palacio. Allí al estar todos reunidos, entraron unos hombres que cargaban el féretro que llevaba el cuerpo de John Smith. Algunas personas, en especial mujeres cargaban una vela. Algunas otras Flores. Pero todas vestidas elegantemente de negro, eran mujeres de la alta sociedad que lo habían admirado mucho.

Allí todos reunidos, velábamos a este muchacho, a quien una enfermedad le había truncado su vida.

Todos se veían muy tristes. Pero había tres personas que lloraban sin cesar. No los conocía, pero al preguntarle discretamente a unos de los encargados del funeral, me dijo que habían sido amigos de John Smith. Uno era un hombre de cabello rojizo, de barba. Algo bajo y gordo. El otro, un hombre también gordo, bajo, de pelo negro de barba rasurada. El ultimo un muchacho de unos 20 años, cabello rojizo, ojos verdes, que lloraba negando con la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente. El sacerdote empezó a hacer una ceremonia, donde rezaba y encomendaba a Dios el descanso eterno de Smith. Pero de repente, las palabras del sacerdote eran interrumpidas por el llanto incontenible de una mujer. Esta era rubia, con el cabello canoso, ojos azules, debe haber tenido unos 55 años o más. Tenía un cierto parecido con John Smith, así que supuse que esa mujer debía ser pariente de él. Sus llantos parecían tan, pero tan desgarradores, solo decía que no podía ser verdad lo que ocurría.

Todo era tan doloroso. Que decidí salir.

Me senté en una grada de la entrada. Y llore. Llore como nunca lo había hecho. Me agarraba los cabellos preguntándome que había hecho Smith para merecer una muerte tan injusta. Peor aún, tener que morir sin ni siquiera conocer a su futuro hijo. Y por primera vez en mi vida, aprecie mi vida, tal como era. Apreciaba el solo hecho, de estar vivo, de respirar. Algo que Smith nunca más lo podría hacer. Me jure a mi mismo que cuidaría de ese niño. Le daría el amor que su propio padre jamás pudo darle.

Al entrar a la Capilla, se estaban preparando para sepultar a Smith. La capilla, tenía un subterráneo donde eran sepultadas las personas que eran muy queridas o a familiares. Pero la mujer que vi, lo impedía. No quería que lo sepultaran. Se aferro al féretro llorando. Y de repente dijo, abrazando el féretro "Te quiero mucho hijo mío!". De allí nadie la conocía, o casi nadie, y muchos se sorprendieron al saber que esta mujer era la madre, de John Smith. Cuando lo sepultaron. Las mujeres tiraron en el sitio las flores que cargaban. En cuanto a la mujer. Desapareció. Nadie le vio salir. En cuanto a Pocahontas, ella solo me dijo que no quería estar conmigo, quería estar solo. Y por ello no asistió a funeral.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, me ha dejado una lección que jamás olvidare: Vivir cada día como si fuera el último, pues no sé si mañana veré el amanecer. Y también hay algo que nunca dudare, y es el hecho de que Smith siempre estará con nosotros, ahora es como el viento. No se ve, pero siempre está ahí.


	6. Duelo

Diario deAddolorata Smith

Junio 1609.

Hoy una gran llaga me ha atravesado, pero ¿porque no me ha matado? Morir, solo morir seria lo único que, para mí me queda por hacer, además ya estoy vieja, pronto cumpliré 61 años. Porque yo ya no tengo nada, nada. Siento que mi alma esta vacía, ya no tengo a quien darle mi amor, a quien proteger ni nada. Ahora mi vida no tiene sentido alguno.

Era cerca del mediodía, recuerdo que comencé a preparar la comida. Recuerdo que cuando revolvía, de pronto tocaron a la puerta. Era un mensajero del rey. Sus palabras fueron como un fierro ardiente que me atravesase el corazón. Mi hijo había muerto. Se había enfermado como un mes atrás y finalmente había muerto hoy en la madrugada. Caí de rodillas, mis llantos no los podía controlar. El mensajero me paro, me dijo que el rey había pedido que fuese a la Morgue.

Eso fue algo muy difícil para mí. No quería ir. Pero el consejero, un hombre de edad avanzada, me insistió, porque era orden del rey.

Me subí al carruaje y partimos a la morgue.

Cuando entraba, por la gran puerta de fierro de la morgue. Sentí escalofríos.

Al entrar en una habitación, que el encargado me indico, sentí un olor desagradable. Olía a algo pútrido, olor a cuerpo humano. Era muy impactante. Había cuerpos de personas muertas sobre unos grandes mesones de fierro, unos ancianos, una joven mujer, adultos y hasta incluso un bebé.

Al fondo, había un mesón, con un cuerpo tapado con un género blanco. Lo destape, mientras lo hacía, sentía que el aliento no me entraba. Como si no pudiera respirar.

Ahí estaba mi hijo John Smith. El ser que más he amado en mi vida. Le acaricie la mejilla. Estaba frio. Le bese la frente. Le dije que le iba a amar hasta el fin del mundo. Mis lágrimas caían sobre él. Quiero morir. Me hubiera gustado morir con él. Con mí querido hijo. El ser que alimente, cuide, le di amor y que me dio alegría desde el día que existió. Tal vez su nacimiento no es un lindo recuerdo. Pero eso no importa. Mi hijo, era mi hijo. A veces pienso que un día despertare, y todo esto habrá sido un sueño. Mi hijo estará junto a mí nuevamente. Cada día me duermo con la esperanza de que algún día lo veré de nuevo. Lo amo y el no sabe cuánto. Nunca más veré sus hermosos ojos azules que me inspiraban tanta alegría. Pero a pesar de que estoy hecha trizas, siento que hay algo porque seguir viviendo, pero no sé que es. Mi hijo ha muerto y estoy sola.

*Addolorata: El nombre "Dolores" en Italiano.


	7. Petición

Diario de John Rolfe.

29 de Junio de 1609.

El día que sepultaron a John Smith. Después del funeral regrese a mi casa en la ciudad, pensando que allí encontraría a Pocahontas. Le pregunte a la señora Jenkins quien me dijo que no la había visto, que no había ido allí. Entonces fui al bosque, a la casa. Tampoco estaba allí. La busque en el bosque y allí la encontré junto con sus mascotas. Estaba frente a un rio, donde había un inmenso sauce. Esta acostada en la hierba. Dormida. Sus ojos daban pista de que había llorado mucho. La moví suavemente para despertarla. No entendía como había dormido allí. El suelo estaba húmedo y hacia frio, pese a que había sol esa mañana.

-¿John?- me dijo, despertando. ¿Es estado soñando? ¿Como amaneció John?

Estas preguntas me dolieron mucho. –No, Pocahontas, no estás soñando. Le dije mientras le abrazaba fuertemente. La ayude a pararse y volvimos a la casa. Que puedo decir de esa tarde. Fue silenciosa. Fue una tarde muy incómoda.

Al otro día. Cuando desayunábamos. Pocahontas me hablo.

-John. Me dijo.

Si- Le respondí.

Ella miro hacia abajo, pasándose el pelo por detrás de su oreja. – Cuando viajaste a… a entregar las cosas del rey. Recuerdas que nos íbamos a Virginia y me quede aquí porque te esperaría... y…y… -Ella no termino la frase porque se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Pocahontas. Le dije -Quieres volver a casa ¿verdad?

Ella me miro fijamente a los ojos – John Smith ya no está aquí… y… Aquí todo me recuerda a él. Y me es más doloroso. Quiero volver, para ver a mi pueblo, a mi padre, a Nakoma y a todos.

-Está bien- Le dije. Mañana en la tarde le pediré al rey una autorización para viajar, necesitaría un barco y una tripulación. Y volveremos a casa, ¿Si? –Le dije.

-Pocahontas, mírame y escúchame- le dije levantándole el rostro y contemplando sus bellos ojos oscuros. –John Smith siempre estará contigo, en tu corazón. Y de seguro está feliz, porque… porque tendrá un hijo o una hija al que podrá guiar y proteger. Para mí, Pocahontas, el esta dormido, pero su espiritu voló, como el águila vuela surcando el firmamento- Pocahontas solo me abrazo. Yo le respondí con un beso en la frente.


	8. Visita

Diario de John Rolfe.

29 de Junio de 1609.

Al otro día en la mañana, fui donde el rey a pedirle una autorización para irme con Pocahontas a Virginia. Pero el rey me dijo que dentro de unos días me entregaría un barco. Además me dijo que si iba a Virginia, solo seria para ir a dejarla y luego regresar, que dado a mi deber como consejero real debía estar en Londres. Me sentí molesto. Porque de seguro Pocahontas querría quedarse en su hogar, donde se sentirá segura.

Regrese a casa al mediodía. Encontré a Pocahontas dormida sobre la cama donde murió John Smith. La desperté para que comiéramos. Ya en la mesa. Le conté lo que el rey me había dicho. Que dentro de pocos días nos iríamos a Virginia, a su hogar. Ella solo se mostro conforme con aquello.

Durante la tarde, me senté en el viejo sofá que Smith tenia a la entrada de la casa, a leer un libro que encontré. Pocahontas estaba en la habitación donde dormíamos ambos.

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mi lectura. Por lo que me pare a abrir. Me sorprendí, al ver que era la mujer que había visto el día del funeral. Mejor decir, que era la madre de John Smith.

-Buenas tardes…señor John… Rolfe?- Me pregunto la mujer

-Si soy yo. ¿Usted es...

-Soy la… la madre de… de John Smith. Addolorata Smith.

Su nombre me pareció muy extraño. Algo inusual.

-Pase. Bienvenida. Fue lo único que supe decir.

-¿Tu y mi hijo eran amigos? Me pregunto e hizo que me sintiera incomodo.

-No señora Smith. Solo nos conocíamos. Respondí. Aunque imagine que me haría esa pregunta.

-¿Sabes tú acaso, quien es Poca…Pocah...-Se callo al no saber el nombre

-¿Pocahontas? –Le dije para asegurar que si estaba preguntando por ella.

-Si, Pocahontas, hace pocos días supe que mi hijo tenía un interés romántico hacia una joven llamada Pocahontas, una supuesta indígena de Virginia. Que mi hijo conoció en el último viaje que realizo en su vida, el muy poco me hablo de ella.

-Espere aquí. Dije acto seguido me dirigí a la Habitación y regrese con Pocahontas.

-Ella es Pocahontas.

La mujer se paró de la silla donde yacía sentada.

-Mucho gusto querida. Mi hijo muy poco alcanzo a hablarme de ti. Pero seguro eres una persona encantadora. Le dijo mientras le tocaba su mano.

-Gracias. Respondió Pocahontas con una leve sonrisa.

La mujer se volvió a sentar en la silla, mirando a su alrededor. Pocahontas y yo, nos sentamos frente a ella.

-Me gustaría saber… de que murió mi hijo.

Suspire… Dios mío... no quería recordar todo lo que había pasado con John Smith, pero era ella, su madre.

-Hace unos meses, debí partir a Canadá, por orden del rey. Pocahontas se quedo con el aquí en Londres. Cuando volví. Notaba que John no estaba bien. Estaba decaído y sufría contantes dolores de cabeza. Un día, no pudo levantarse, Creíamos que con medicinas de hierbas se recuperaría pero nada, ni siquiera un médico que lo visito supo que era, después de agravo… finalmente e...- Al terminar este corto relato sentí que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-…Y finalmente mi hijo murió? Me dijo la mujer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Si. Le respondí, mirando al suelo. Me dolía recordar todo aquello.

La Mujer trato de disimular sus lágrimas. Yo quería cambiar de tema, hablar de otra cosa.

-Y... ¿usted es el único familiar que el tenia? Pregunte.

-Si… su padre, Frederick Smith, falleció cuando tenía 16 años. Ambos éramos granjeros. Mi hizo nació en Willoughby, donde fue bautizado. Mi esposo había heredado esta casa de sus padres, los abuelos de mi hijo. Pero decidimos quedarnos en Willoughby, donde alquilábamos una granja. Tras morir mi esposo mi hijo se fue de casa y empezó a trabajar como cargador en los barcos. Y así se entro a la marinería.

-y… de su familia no le quedaba nadie?, no tenia o ¿tuvo hermanos?

-En mi familia, mis bisabuelos eran descendientes de italianos. Mi bisabuelo era un italiano que se caso con una inglesa. Ellos, mis abuelos y mis padres han muerto. Hay parientes que viven en Italia pero nunca los llegue a conocer. Con respecto a que si mi hijo tuvo hermanos. Hubiera tenido una Hermana, mi hija Susanne Smith que murió recién nacida. Nació el 28 de Octubre de 1579. A sus tres días de vida murió. Ahora hubiera tenido 30 años. A pesar de haber llegado al mundo como todo bebé. Con mi esposo jamás supimos de que fue que murió. Jamás tuvimos una explicación. Cuando nació mi hijo, en contrario a lo de mi hija, hubo muchas complicaciones. El nacimiento fue difícil. Mi hijo no podía nacer. Y cuando finalmente nació me dijeron que había nacido muerto. Algo que fue muy duro para mí. Pero a pesar de que resulto ser un error. Mi hijo era demasiado pequeño. Al parecer nació antes de tiempo y nadie tenía esperanzas de que viviera. Yo estuve a punto de morir cuando nació, y le rogaba a Dios que si quería llevarse a mi hijo, mejor lo hiciera conmigo y a él le dejara vivir ya que no lo había hecho con mi hija. Yo creo que esa fe, hizo que mi hijo me diera felicidad durante 28 años. Lamentablemente mi esposo cargo casi toda su vida con el dolor de haber perdido a su hija, lo que lo llevo a despreciar a John. Además nuestra hija, Susanne, era idéntica a él y a sus abuelos, mientras que mi hijo era igual a mí y a mi padre. John y mi esposo nunca se llevaron bien, muchas veces discutían. Pero a pesar de eso mi hijo le quería mucho y nunca supo porque le trato mal muchas veces.

Al terminar aquel relato a mujer se limpio las lagrimas que surgían de sus ojos – Creo que todo el dolor que pase cuando él nació no fue en vano, tuve un hijo extraordinario, un gran muchacho y un gran marino. Pero ya no me queda nada, ahora mi vida esta vacía.

-Si estoy de acuerdo, John Smith fue una gran persona- Fue lo único que supe decir. Estaba muy de acuerdo con aquello último que había dicho.

-Ahora con su permiso debo irme. Es tarde y debo regresar a casa.

La mujer salió de la casa y me quede observándole por la pequeña ventana de la cocina.

Instintamente Salí corriendo tras ella, cuando logre alcanzarla le tome por el brazo. La mujer me miro con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-Señora Smith! Le grite.

-¿Qué sucede? Me dijo algo asustada.

-No se lo dije, pero usted… Usted va a ser abuela.

La mujer me miro con expresión de no asimilar lo que le decía.

-Su hijo antes de morir… se entero que sería padre. Pocahontas está encinta de un niño que es de él…

-¿De verdad? –Me dijo ella con los ojos inundados de lágrimas…

-Por eso sentía que algo me quedaba de él, pero no sabía que era. Espero tú puedas cuidar de ese niño y le entregues el amor que su padre no le entrego.

-Con gusto. Con mucho gusto lo haré.

Tras esto la mujer me abrazo fuertemente, llorando y dándome las gracias. Mientras Pocahontas nos miraba desde la puerta de la casa…


	9. Recuerdos

Diario de Addolorata Smith.

Junio de 1609.

El dolor de perder a mi hijo es incurable e Inolvidable. Estaba tan devastada. Pero, el hecho de saber que una parte de el sigue en este mundo, me ha dado un consuelo. Pero jamás llenara el vacio que ha dejado para mí, un vacio que no podre llenar con nada.

Días después de que mi hijo tuviera que ser sepultado en la parroquia del palacio. Quise ir hasta su casa, en lo más profundo del bosque. Porque me habían dicho que "Pocahontas" una joven indígena de la que mi hijo me hablaba contantemente y que conoció en el último viaje que hizo en su vida, a Virginia, en América del Norte, vivía ahora allí junto con su actual pareja un joven de la realeza, descendiente de la familia Rolfe y que también había conocido a mi hijo.

En su casa, toque la puerta. Un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes claros me abrió la puerta. Supuse que era el Joven Rolfe, pero de todas maneras pregunte y él me dijo que era él. Entre, le pregunte si con mi hijo eran amigos. Me respondió que no, pero me di cuenta que lo incomode con esa pregunta. Pero lo que realmente quería saber era, que había ocurrido con mi hijo, de que había fallecido.

Me dijo que, meses atrás había viajado a Canadá, por orden del rey. Y que John se había quedado con la joven Pocahontas. Rolfe me dijo que meses después regreso a Londres. Y John comenzó a decaer, estaba con constantes dolores de cabeza. Hasta que perdió sus fuerzas, era incapaz de levantarse y después de agravo para finalmente dejar este mundo al que llego hace 28 años. Al que llego superando las expectativas que todos tenían, que su vida no duraría más que unos cuantos días.

Como no voy a olvidar el día que supe que esperaba un hijo. Estaba asustada. Casi dos años antes, mi hija Susanne había muerto a sus tres días de vida. Tenía mucho miedo de que ocurriera una tragedia como aquella. A mi esposo no le importo el hecho de que esperase otro hijo de él. Solo me decía que quería de vuelta a su hija, y que no aceptaría a otro niño o niña, algo que me dejaba muy dolida.

Cuando quede encinta de Susanne, el estaba tan feliz con su primera hija, que hasta fue él quien le dio un nombre. Pues Susanne era el nombre de su madre, abuela de mis hijos, una mujer con la que nunca pude tener buena relación, pero que mi hija tenía un parecido impactante. Todo eso, para que acabáramos perdiéndola sin ni siquiera saber por qué.

Pero con respecto a mi hijo, había alguien que no podía más con su felicidad. Alguien que le esperaba con tantas ansias. Como recordar a mí querido Ben. Quien desde entonces tenía 18 años. Lo habíamos conocido semanas después de que muriese mi hija, una noche de tormenta en que pidió alojamiento en nuestra casa. El me veía como si fuese su madre. Pues había quedado huérfano a sus 6 años. Sus padres murieron en un accidente al caer una pared sobre ellos y al ser muy pequeño, Ben no los recordaba. Había pasado toda su infancia al cuidado de mujeres y prácticamente no tenia hogar. Durante mi preñez de mi hijo, que fue muy difícil, Ben siempre me hablaba de cómo se imaginaba mi futuro hijo. Y me decía que estaba seguro que era un niño. Y seguro la vida le hizo acertar.

La noche que nació mi hijo, no tuve la suerte de muchas madres que recuerdan con tanta alegría cuando vieron a sus hijos por primera vez, que muchas veces he sentido envidia de sus relatos. Solo recuerdo el dolor, el miedo y la desesperación que sentía cuando le intentaba dar a luz. Las mujeres me decían que me concentrara en lo que estaba haciendo. Recuerdo con impotencia las sabanas llenas de sangre, de la cama donde estaba. Me encontraba toda sudada. Solo les decía que no podía. Cuando no pude mas, grite, grite como si el alma se me fuera haciéndolo. Y fue ahí, donde mi hijo logro nacer. Pero no escuche sus llantos. Vi, a la partera con mi hijo en brazos, un niño tan pequeño con su piel casi morada, cubierto con mi sangre. Me comencé a desvanecer, creía que moriría de ahí, no recuerdo que más ocurrió.

Desperté al otro día, me sentía tan mal, por un momento creí que todo había sido un sueño, pero no, yo ya no llevaba a mi hijo en mi vientre. La ventana de la habitación había sido abierta. Me desperté con el sol en la cara y la suave brisa de aquella mañana de Enero de 1581.

Minutos después, Frederick entro a la habitación, mirándome con su mirada tan seria, tan fría que me llegaba a dar miedo. Cogió una silla de la habitación y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho? Me pregunto con su mirada casi de enfado.

Yo solo le mire, no sabía de qué hablaba.

-Gritaste como una cerda ayer y el niño nació muerto. Preferiste gritar a que darlo a luz a tiempo. Seguro hiciste lo mismo con Susanne y por eso ella está muerta.

En ese momento me sentí como un monstruo. Mi propio esposo, el hombre que supuestamente me amaba, estaba allí culpándome por la muerte de mi hijo. Comencé a llorar, negando por la cabeza.

-Si yo fuera el rey James, ya te habría puesto en la horca por esto, ¡maldita! Y ese niño ni se parece a mí, seguro ni es hijo mío- fue lo último que me dijo y salió dando un portazo.

Me quede tan mal, hubiera querido morir en ese instante. Las palabras de Frederick me resonaban como un tambor.

Me quede allí. Sin saber qué hacer. Además me sentía incapaz de pararme y caminar, debido a que había dado a luz la noche anterior. Pero mis lágrimas no cesaban.

Horas después, abrieron la puerta. Por un segundo sentí miedo al pensar que era Frederick que venía a insultarme con palabras tan terribles. Pero no, era Ben que venía a verme, se veía feliz, porque solo se había enterado de que había tenido a mi hijo.

-Buenos días Addolorata, ¡felicidades! Mi esperado compañero ha llegado…

No le respondí. Estas palabras me dolieron más que las palabras de mi esposo. Pero Ben las decía porque no sabía lo que había ocurrido. Gire mi cabeza, no le mire. Sentía tanta rabia conmigo misma.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo? ¿Cómo está el niño?- Dijo Ben cambiando su expresión de felicidad a una de asustado.

-Ben… perdóname. Fue lo único que pude decirle.

-No entiendo.

-Ben… mi hijo nació muerto… fue mi culpa… No sé que hice mal.

A Ben, ante estas palabras se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas negando con la cabeza.

-No, dime que… dime que estas palabras son mentira! ¡No puede ser verdad!

–Me dijo con lágrimas en las mejillas.

-¡Perdóname! Mi hijo no… Fue mi culpa murió por mi culpa… Yo no quería esto para él. ¡El no merecía morir! –Me sentía tan, pero tan culpable y desgraciada.

Se agarro con sus dos manos los cabellos, llorando con impotencia y rabia, dio un manotazo a un jarro que yacía en una mesilla de madera de al lado de la cama, que se quebró en mil pedazos.

-¡No es tu culpa! ¡Deja de culparte! ¡Eres una idiota!- Me grito sin ni siquiera tener consciencia de sus palabras, luego me abrazo con fuerza llorando con tanto dolor.

-¡Te amo madre mía, siempre estaré contigo! -Me grito mientras estábamos sumidos en el abrazo.

-¡Y yo a ti, hijo mío!- Supe responderle de casi la misma manera…


	10. Recuerdos ll

Diario de Addolorata Smith.

Junio de 1609.

Al otro día, cuando desperté, mi primer pensamiento, fue mi pequeño hijo fallecido, ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Estará en la Morgue? ¿O ya habrá sido sepultado?

Cuando mire hacia un lado Ben estaba sentado estaba junto a mí.

-Buenos días…- me dijo.

-Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, como respuesta, no podía decir que eran "buenos días", sabiendo que mi hijo estaba muerto y una gran culpa me desgarraba el alma.

-Addolorata… le pregunte a Fre… al señor Frederick por el niño… Y no me quiso responderme. Solo me respondió que…-Ben se callo mirando al suelo mientras los ojos se le inundaban de lagrimas.

Supe de inmediato que Frederick le había dicho algo horrendo, tal vez para hacerlo herirlo a él o a mí.

-Me dijo que… "seguro… los buitres y las moscas se lo estaban comiendo en la Morgue".

Ante estas palabras que mi esposo había dicho, sentí que la respiración no me entraba, como que la culpa me presionara el pecho. Y aun seguía deseando mi muerte. Le pedía que me llevara, si todo lo que oía era verdad.

Pasaron tres días más, el único que me acompañaba en la habitación era Ben, no había visto a mi esposo, y con su indiferencia y enfado hacia mí, no me extrañaba. Además esos días se encontraba trabajando en la granja junto con hombres que contrataba para que le ayudasen.

Al tercer día, en la tarde, Ben y yo hablábamos… de pronto nuestras palabras fueron interrumpidas por una joven mujer que abrió la puerta. Nos miro a Ben y a mí.

-Joven… ¿Podría acompañarme?- Le pregunto a Ben

-¿A dónde? Le este pregunto algo asustado.

La mujer hizo un silencio antes de contestar, luego le dijo en voz baja.

-Necesito que me acompañe. La mujer no quería decir dónde.

Ben se paro, me miro y me beso la frente. –Volveré luego, madre mía. Te quiero mucho, luego el salió siguiendo a la mujer.

Minutos después, me dormí tragándome mis lágrimas.

Desperté en la noche, porque sentí que me sacudían lentamente. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Ben, que parecía no contenerse de la emoción.

Me senté en la cama, no entendía el porqué Ben estaba tan alegre.

-Mi lobito de mar ha venido a visitarte.

Antes de que pudiera entender del todo lo que me había dicho, vi a Ben con un pequeño bulto en los brazos el cual me lo entrego para encontrarme con unos enormes ojos azules que me miraban fijamente.

-¿Es mi hijo? ¡No puede ser verdad! –Le dije mientras sostenía al pequeño.

-¡Claro que lo es! -Me dijo Ben emocionado.

Luego cambio su expresión a serio –No estaba muerto, solo que cuando nació. no sabían porque, pero no hacía nada, pero respiraba, creo que no pudo respirar cuando nacía y por eso lo creyeron muerto. Me han dicho que lo reanimaron sin querer cuando lo preparaban para llevarlo a la Morgue. Por cierto, supe lo sumamente difícil que te fue tener que darlo a luz, algunas mujeres tuvieron que ayudarte. Además, me contaron que apenas nació te desvaneciste, y eso ocurrió porque tuviste una hemorragia. Las mujeres pensaron que te morirías. No hubiera sido justo que lo hubieses perdido o que tú hubieras muerto. Yo estaba tan destrozado cuando me dijiste que había muerto.

Yo asentí. Ben tenía razón en lo que me decía. Cogí a mi hijo y lo mire detenidamente, definitivamente era el niño que había traído a este mundo. Era el, un niño tan pequeño que me llegaba a ser difícil tenerlo en brazos. Le bese la frente, le dije que no le dejaría ir. Lo ame tanto que mi vida no tendría sentido sin él.

De pronto entro a la habitación una mujer aun más joven que la que había ido a buscar a Ben, la mujer mostraba una evidente molestia. Al entrar se dirigió a mí.

-¿Es usted la esposa del señor Smith? Pregunto.

-Si, soy yo.

-Soy nodriza. Venía a decirle que tendrá que pagarme. Durante tres días he tenido que alimentar a este niño por orden del señor Smith y no me han pagado. Además ya es hora de que usted alimente a ese niño, porque yo ya no seguiré haciéndolo. Es tan pequeño que me daba nervios y miedo a hacerle daño.

Yo le escuche. Entendía su molestia, pero solo supe decirle que le diría a mi esposo que le pagase, cosa que me daba miedo. Porque bastaba hablarle para que empezase a insultarme.

Cuando la mujer se retiro. Mire a Ben.

-¿Acaso sabes porque no me entregaron a mi hijo apenas se enteraron de que estaba vivo? Le pregunte

Este suspiro. –No sé exactamente por qué. Pero aparentemente su esposo pidió que no te lo entregasen inmediatamente, sino que esperasen a que te recuperaras un poco. Fue a su tercer día de vida cuando supieron que estaba vivo. Y ahí se lo entregaron a una nodriza.

Suspire –Entiendo.

-Addolorata… sabes… yo sentía que algo de todo lo que me decías no era cierto… tenía fe en que no fuera verdad… tuve mucha fe… Para mí, mi lobito de mar no estaba muerto…Además me decían que a pesar de que estaba vivo no viviría mucho…

-Yo también, me aferre mucho a Dios… Solo el ha permitido que no ocurriese lo mismo que a Susanne. Lamentablemente Frederick no quiere dejarla. El nunca va a admitir que su hija ha muerto. Por ello, me ha dicho que no le quiere.

Ben me acariciaba el rostro.

-Yo le voy a querer como si fuera mi hijo- Estas palabras me emocionaron mucho.

-Eso sí, ¿porque le dices "Lobito de Mar"?

Ben cogió a mi hijo en brazos mirándole a los ojos.

-Veo en esos ojos a un gran marino. Tal vez un capitán. Seguro vas a ser un chico astuto e Inteligente. Junto iremos a descubrir nuevas tierras, como siempre lo he soñado. Si llegas a ser un capitán siempre seré parte de tu tripulación, hijo- Dijo Ben riendo.

-¿Por cierto como le llamaras? Me pregunto pasándome a mi hijo.

-He decidido llamarle John, como mi hermano fallecido.

Ben solo sonrió. – ¡Vaya! Así que… John Smith…Gran nombre para un futuro marino.

En cuanto a mí, estaba feliz de tener a mi hijo, pero dentro de mí me dolía saber que no tenía a mi hija, que en ese entonces hubiera tenido un año y unos meses.

-Addolorata, debo irme… mañana tengo que ir a trabajar con la tripulación del barco que acaba de llegar a Londres, además debo viajar hasta allá. Adiós Addolorata. Adiós mi querido compañero- Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza donde se asomaban unos mechones de cabellos rubios.

Una vez que Ben se fue. Me di el tiempo para alimentarlo. Mientras lo hacia cerré los ojos lo único que escuchaba era el silencio, lo único que sentía era la succión de mi hijo en mi pecho y lo único que respiraba era la paz misma, no quería que todo eso fuese un sueño. Pues la culpa que me estaba matando había desaparecido. Desde ahí solo tenía y quería que vivir el presente…


	11. Recuerdos lll

Diario de Addolorata Smith.

Junio de 1609.

Cuando mi hijo tenía 4 meses de vida. Quise bautizarlo en una parroquia cercana a la granja. Por lo que hable con un sacerdote para llegar a un acuerdo. Tenía planeado que este fuera un gran momento. Tenía como invitados a mucha gente que nos conocía a mí y a mi esposo. Pero en especial a Ben. El bautizo tendría lugar el 6 de Mayo. Pero cometí el error de anunciarle aquello a mi esposo un día antes. A lo que reacciono regañándome e insultándome. Le dije que sería al otro día en la mañana y que la gente llegaría antes. Me grito que no dejaría que nadie estuviera. Me dolió tanto, además no tenía tiempo de avisarles que no fueran. La mayoría eran personas que Vivian en Londres y viajarían hasta allí para nada. Peor me fue cuando, le rogué que por lo menos Ben estuviese presente en el bautismo, pero me respondió que no. No quería a nadie. Excepto a él.

Al día siguiente. Me levante muy temprano, me arregle, comí muy poco, y espere a que mi esposo despertara. Cuando el despertó y se levanto. Se arreglo y me dijo que esperara a la gente para decirles que no, que no iban a poder estar en la ceremonia. Me fue muy vergonzoso haberlos molestado, que me arrepentí de todo. Me dolió mucho tener que decirle a Ben que no podría entrar a la ceremonia porque Frederick no lo había permitido. Y Ben que estaba tan entusiasmado, tuvo que volver a Londres con tristeza.

Tras esto, me dirigí a la parroquia junto a mi esposo e Hijo. La ceremonia fue muy corta y silenciosa. Fui yo quien tuve que sostener a mi hijo mientras el sacerdote le mojaba la cabeza con agua bendita. Mi esposo no había querido sostenerlo y solo miraba con frialdad todo lo que el sacerdote hacia. Su mirada llamaba la atención de los demás sacerdotes que les costaba creer que él fuera el padre.

Que podría decir de la infancia de mi hijo, de mi John. Ocurrieron tantas cosas buenas y malas que poco recuerdo.

Aprendió a leer por Ben. Quien le enseño, antes de que fuese a la escuela. Cuando aprendió a caminar siempre era con Ben con quien solía ir a dar paseos. Siempre viajaban a Londres e iban a mirar los barcos que a mi hijo tanto le fascinaban. Jugaban con las gaviotas que revoloteaban allí. John conoció a muchas personas allí, y fue allí donde ambos conocieron a Lon, un hombre mayor que Ben, que trabajaba como cargador en los barcos y que vivía con su mujer e hijo.

A John le enseñaban los quehaceres de los marinos. Con quienes a veces se quedaban a cenar y regresaban muy tarde a casa.

Mi esposo casi no lo tomaba en cuenta. Mi hijo, a pesar de ser pequeño siempre me preguntaba porque "El señor Smith" no le quería, si el si lo quería aunque no le tomara en cuenta. Me dolía. El hombre que lo engendro jamás fue padre con él. Cuando John tenía 8 años, un día me conto que "el señor Smith" le había contado que tenía solo una hija que había muerto, y que no tenía más hijos. Mi hijo poco lo entendió, pero que a mí me dolió bastante. Cuando aprendió a hablar, la palabra "Padre" era siempre para Ben, la que el siempre se la respondía con una gran sonrisa.

Sus penas, sus rabias y secretos siempre los trataba con Ben. A mí, casi nada.

Cuando John tenía 9 años, en Diciembre, Ben se caso con una mujer Española que residía en Londres, llamada Sofía Cortes. Era una mujer de 30 años, de cabellos claros y ojos cafés claro. Era muy dulce, gentil y cariñosa con todos. A John lo adoraba, siempre le llevaba regalos, pero eso no detenía los celos que mi hijo sentía, más aun porque creía que eso significaría tener que verlo menos. Además antes de que se casaran, John que era muy curioso, siempre se iba a la casa de Sofía con Ben, y sin querer los había escuchado platicando sobre que querían tener un hijo y así formar una familia.

Ese día, John regreso a casa llorando con mucha rabia. Cuando pregunte que ocurrió. Ben me conto, y que además que mi hijo al escucharlos les había gritado que si tenían hijos lo iban a dejar de querer y que no quería eso.

Pero a cinco meses después del casamiento, se enteraron que no podían tener hijos, algo que los desbasto mucho. Mi hijo se sentía muy culpable y no paraba de decir que era por su culpa. Lo consolé, diciéndole lo que Ben me había dicho cuando se enteraron "que John siempre iba a ser parte de la familia que habían formado y que el seria el hijo que no tuvieron".

Al poco de que John cumpliera 16 años, mi esposo Frederick falleció luego de que se enfermase. Decidí dejar la granja en Willoughby e irme a vivir a Londres, donde compre una pequeña casa donde viví con mi hijo. Mi esposo había heredado una casa en Londres, la cual decidí dejarla para cuando mi hijo se hiciera independiente.

Ben lo llevo a trabajar en el puerto como cargador. Y así después iría subiendo rangos para llegar a Capitán.

Que más podría decir de mi amado hijo. Vivía cada día como si fuera el último, siempre alegre y optimista incluso en los peores momentos. Su sonrisa era algo tan de él. Contagiaba a todos con su alegría. Jamás olvidare las experiencias que con el pase y siempre me sentiré orgullosa de yo haber sido su madre y de haber sido yo quien tuve que darlo a luz. Ahora solo espero que en mi futuro nieto siga viviendo ese muchacho alegre que él llevaba dentro. A cada parpadeo mi hijo está allí, a cada recuerdo y a cada respirar mío el sigue presente. Pero desgraciadamente, el dolor por su pérdida lo cargare hasta el día de mi muerte. Hasta el día que yo deba reunirme con él y con mi hija. Ahora tengo que luchar por mi nieto o nieta. Pero para mi el siempre será único e irremplazable y le amare por siempre…


	12. Viejos Conocidos

Diario de John Rolfe.

1 de Julio de 1609.

Dios mío! Cuanto tiempo ha tardado el rey en entregarme un barco. Y hoy le he ido a dar un vistazo al puerto. Es un barco similar al que el rey me entrego para ir a Virginia hace unos meses atrás, pero más pequeño. Pero cuando baje del barco y me dirigía para tomar un carruaje me llamaron.

-Hey! Tu muchacho! Espera!- Eran dos hombres que iban corriendo hacia mí. Eran aparentemente los hombres que había visto durante el funeral de John Smith. Uno pelirrojo de barba y otro de cabellos negros y barba rasurada.

-¿Tu eres John… Rolfe? –Me pregunto este último.

-Si… ¿Por qué?... ¿Que necesita?...

Somos conocidos de Addolorata Smith, ella nos conto que vives con la salvaje de Virginia y que ella espera un niño de mi hijo fallecido.

-Se llama Pocahontas… eh… ¿su hijo?- Le dije seriamente, pero me sorprendí cuando este se refirió a Smith como su hijo, si su madre y el mismo John Smith nos había contado que su padre había muerto años atrás.

-Eso a ti no te importa… -Me respondió serio.

–Por cierto soy Ben Thompson y el es Lon Morgan-Dijo mientras me estrechaba su mano.

-Mucho gusto, John Rolfe.

Con un marino me he enterado que dentro de pocos días se irán a Virginia. ¿Se quedaran allí? Porque yo quiero conocer al futuro hijo de John.

Me quede pensativo. –Bueno, Pocahontas quiere quedarse allí, yo tendré que regresar a Londres por mi trabajo como mensajero real. Bueno, Pocahontas quiere ir allí nada más porque quiere darlo a luz allí. Que su hijo o hija sea de su tierra. Quizás quiera regresar, pero no creo.

-Está bien-Me dijo Ben. – ¿y tienes tripulación reunida? ¿Cuándo zarparían?

-No tengo tripulación, pero hoy quería reunir unos cuantos hombres y zarparíamos mañana por la mañana.

-Por favor, déjanos ser parte de tu tripulación! Por favor! Cuando supe de la muerte de John Smith estaba tan, pero tan mal al igual que su madre, que decidí que en unos días más renunciaría a este trabajo, pero saber que John ya tiene descendencia, me tiene un poco más tranquilo y me gustaría ser un padre para ese niño o niña, como lo fui con John.

-Además conocemos a la Joven Pocahontas… -Dijo Lon alegremente.

Yo solo le mire y sonreí. Me sentía feliz. Ese niño o niña que aun no nacía y que había quedado huérfano de padre tan pocos días atrás, ya tenía dos personas que le querrían como su hijo. Seguro estas personas estaban con la esperanza de que a través de este niño o niña, recordar a Smith, como el joven alegre que fue. Y eso me incluía.

-Si, pueden ser de la tripulación, ustedes dos y si quieren todos quienes hayan conocido a John Smith. Llámelos de inmediato. Yo puedo esperar si quieren. No importan cuantos sean.

De pronto por allí, paso un joven de cabellos rojizos, con gorra y ropas sueltas.

-Thomas! –Gritaron ambos hombres a coro.

El chico algo tímido se acerco y saludo reverenciándose. Yo le tendí la mano.

-Thomas… Thomas Bale…-Dijo el muchacho.

-John Rolfe- Respondí.

Los dos hombres, Ben y Lon le contaron al joven lo de Pocahontas, de tendría un hijo de Smith. Algo que lo motivo a entrar a la tripulación. Pues se veía muy triste. Y según contaban sus dos amigos, Thomas era muy amigo de John Smith y además había también conocido a Pocahontas.

Hoy en la noche, los he invitado a los tres y a la madre de John Smith a cenar en casa. Me gustaría platicar con ellos. Ahora estoy preparando todo para esperarlos.


	13. Velada

Diario de John Rolfe.

2 de Julio de 1609.

Anoche tuve una velada muy agradable, con Ben, Lon, Thomas y la señora Smith.

Llegaron cuando me encontraba preparando la mesa, y la comida se hervía en la cocina de fierro. La chimenea estaba prendida y daba un aspecto acogedor a pequeña casa que parecía muy humilde, pero me incomodaba el olor a tierra que permanecía en aquella parte.

Apenas llegaron los hice pasa e inmediatamente los invite a sentarse a la mesa. Las mascotas de Pocahontas permanecían pendientes a tomar la comida cuando nos descuidáramos. Allí en esa casa todo parecía antiguo y muy usado. Los platos y los utensilios que John usaba eran de plata, según él se los había regalado el rey. Pero eran cosas usadas. Las copas eran finas, pero tenían triza duras. Siempre tenía cuidado a la hora de tomar en ellas. Pues una vez, hace pocos días me herí el labio sin querer al tomar de una que estaba rota.

Había preparado mucha comida, y todos comieron vorazmente y tomaron mucho vino, en especial Ben y Lon que parecían tener mucha hambre, pues ambos comieron mucho. Pocahontas, se estaba acostumbrando a comer nuestra comida, pero tenía dificultades a la hora de usar un tenedor o una cuchara, que pese a que John Smith le había enseñado, le costaba usarlos por lo que la deje que comiera como le acomodara. Los demás la entenderían.

Después de comer, nos quedamos en silencio. Hasta que fue roto por Ben.

-Así que, con que aquí vivía mi querido lobo de mar- Dijo él.

-Si, el nos dijo que dejo el casa de su madre, cuando tuvo que ocultarse para que lo creyeran muerto. Aquí nadie lo buscaría. Pero además, el era heredero de esta casa por parte de su fallecido padre- Dije.

-¿Verdad? Señora Smith- La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

Ben que permanecía en silencio escuchando pregunto:

-¿Smith alcanzo a enterarse que sería padre? o…

Yo suspire. Odiaba tener que hablar de cosas que relacionaran la muerte de John Smith.

-Si, un día en la noche Pocahontas se lo confeso y esa noche el… -Se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero el hombre entendió que era porque esa noche John había muerto.

-Perdón, Muchacho, no debí preguntar. A Todos nos duele saber que él no está. Más aun que no alcanzo a conocer a su hijo. Pero estamos seguros que a través de nosotros él le está dando y le dará amor.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, y creo que nuestras vidas están llenas de él, porque a cada instante lo recordamos– Interrumpió la señora Smith con una leve sonrisa y los ojos inundados de lagrimas.

-Pues sí. No hay duda. –Fue lo único que supe decir. Me había quedado sin palabras.

-Por cierto, ya que mañana partiremos a Virginia. Me gustaría que usted señora Smith, nos acompañara. Se podría quedar en el pueblo de Jamestown. Dije mirándola.

Ella bajo la vista mirando la comida que yacía en el plato y pensativa. Luego me miro.

-Eres muy gentil de tu parte, hijo. Y sé que todo esto lo haces por mi amado hijo. Pero no, yo me quedare aquí. Y me gustaría quedarme cuidando esta casa. Porque aquí siento mucho la presencia de mi hijo. Además seguro volverán y así podre conocer a mi nieto.

Ante estas palabras, con Pocahontas nos miramos. Ella no iba a querer volver. Ella aparentemente lo pensó, y asintió con la cabeza mirándome ¿Quería decir que volvería?

Pocahontas buscando palabras para decir, finalmente hablo.

-Si, quiero volver a Londres. Fue lo único que dijo.

Después con Ben, Lon y Thomas platicamos sobre el cargamento y quienes irían y lo demás. Pero me dolía tener que dejar a esta mujer sola. Hasta que Ben propuso algo.

-¿Que os parece si mi mujer, Sofía, se viene quedar aquí con Addolorata? Se conocen desde que mi lobo de Mar tenía 9 años, cuando me case con ella.

La señora Smith estuvo de acuerdo. Y rato después todos se retiraron, quedando Pocahontas y yo en la casa. Y ellos se fueron dándome las gracias por la comida y la agradable instancia que tuvieron allí…


	14. De regreso a casa

Diario de John Rolfe.

30 de Julio de 1609.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí. Pues he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo que he tenido que hacer desde que zarpamos desde Londres y ha habido varios acontecimientos.

La mañana que partimos, quería que compartiésemos junto con la madre de John Smith, así que esta vez los invite a desayunar allí. Pues ya en el barco, con todo el trabajo que se realizaríamos y no podríamos comer esa mañana. Así que la noche anterior, antes de que se marcharan les dije que vinieran al otro día durante la mañana muy temprano y todos aceptaron, pero esta vez invite a la mujer de Ben, quien se quedaría con la señora Smith.

Me levante muy temprano ese día, antes del alba. Pocahontas aun dormía. Me levante, me vestí y me fui a la cocina, y al igual que la noche anterior prepare bastante comida. Puse la mesa. Y mientras la comida se cocinaba, debí despertar a Pocahontas.

No paso mucho tiempo antes que tocaran a la puerta, y eran ellos que habían llegado.

No sé que tienen los dos hombres, mejor dicho, Ben y Lon, que esta vez también comieron con voracidad y no se conformaban con una taza de té, si no que se repetían. Al menos a mi me llamaban mucho la atención, pero considerando el trabajo que tienen como tripulantes en los barcos no me es extraño.

Thomas, ese joven me parece muy tímido. Es callado. Casi nunca tiene que hablar y al parecer no soporta que hablen sobre recuerdos que tienen con John Smith, porque le duele mucho recordarlo. Y según Ben, este está destrozado con la muerte de su amigo, debido a que una vez le salvo la vida de morir ahogado y en otra oportunidad, a raíz de un delito realizado por el, John Smith se hecho la responsabilidad y se entrego por él y casi sería ejecutado. Cosa que me sorprendió fue que ocurrió en Virginia, con el pueblo de Pocahontas.

Al terminar de desayunar, arreglamos nuestras pertenencias y partimos al puerto en un carruaje. Le prometimos a la señora Smith que volveríamos para que ella y Sofía Cortez, la esposa de Ben, conocieran al futuro retoño.

Ya en el puerto, Ben y Lon se encargaron de los cañones, y los barriles que eran parte del cargamento. Thomas ayudaba a otros hombres en otros quehaceres del Barco. Yo por mi parte, debí revisa y gestionar el cargamento para ver si faltaba algo.

Tras esto partimos, pero partimos casi al mediodía pese a que nos habíamos levantado muy temprano.

Ha pasado casi un mes. Y el largo viaje nos ha sido un poco agotador. Por suerte no ha habido tormentas que nos compliquen el viaje. En cuanto a Pocahontas, no me agrada la manera en la que esta. Siempre la veo sentada por allí, algún barril, en el suelo o apoyada en el mástil. Ya no está alegre, siempre esta triste. Como que al morir John Smith su alegría hubiera perdido esa luz que tenía. Su sonrisa también ha desaparecido. Yo se que ella aun piensa en el, seguro lo tiene en su pensamiento todo el tiempo.

El otro día, en la tarde, decidí Salir de mi camarote y fui a ver a Pocahontas quien se encontraba en la cubierta. Estaba sentada en un trozo de madera que había en el suelo, abrazando su mochila de piel lloraba en silencio. Me acerque a ella abrazándola por detrás. Le pregunte que le ocurría. Aunque no tenía nada que preguntar. Ella lo lloraba. Me dijo, las palabras que me ha dicho varias veces. Que lo ama, que lo extraña. Antes estas repitentes palabras, lo único que siempre se hacer es abrazarla. Darle un fuerte abrazo que ojala acabe con sus penas. Aunque sé que no lo hará. Siento rabia por la muerte de John Smith, estábamos tan esperanzados en que se recuperaría y todas nuestras suplicas fueron en vano. A pesar de la condición en que estaba. Cada día nuestra esperanza crecía más. Pero no fue como hubiéramos querido, Smith no se recupero, cada día empeoraba.

A veces siento que ella y la madre de John Smith tienen casi los mismos sentimientos por John. Claro que la señora Smith es su madre, pero, ambas sufren de casi la misma manera, ambas no pueden olvidarlo. Ellas no lo dejaran volar. No le dirán adiós. Es como si ellas dos estuviesen conectadas.


	15. Dolor

Diario de Addolorata Smith.

21 de Julio de 1609.

Ha casi empezar este mes. El joven John Rolfe, nos invito a Ben, a Lon, a Thomas y a mí a que fuésemos en la noche a casa de mi hijo, en donde compartimos una cena. Admito que fue muy agradable. Aunque estar en esa casa me recordaba mucho a mi hijo. Rolfe también nos invito a desayunar a la mañana siguiente. A la mañana siguiente partimos todos a la casa a la hora acordada. Aunque esta vez fue mí querida Sofía. El desayuno fue rápido, pues los muchachos debían ir al puerto a ordenar y poner el cargamento del barco en que partirían a Virginia junto con la señorita Pocahontas, quien espera un niño, mi nieto. Ella quiere que el niño nazca en Virginia pues su tierra natal.

Tras despedirme de ellos y de darme un apretado abrazo con Ben, me quede allí junto con Sofía. Entre a la casa. Me senté en una silla, apoyándome en la mesa. Mientras Sofía lavaba los platos, vasos, tazas y utensilios. Pensaba. Ni siquiera sabía en que pensaba. Acto seguido me pare y sin decir nada me dirigí a la habitación de mi hijo. Allí me encontré con una cama, una silla junto a ventana y otra al lado de la cama. Había una mesa, en donde descansaban todas, o casi todas las pertenencias de mi hijo. Su helmet, su bolso, sus botas. Su rifle estaba colgado en un gancho que colgaba cerca de la ventana. En la cama, estaba su camisa. La cogí, estaba sucia, con sangre y olía a sudor. Abrace la camisa, mis llantos me vinieron repentinamente. Lo extrañaba tanto y sentía rabia por no haber estado allí cuando se enfermo, para calmar su dolor o para simplemente hacerle cariño. Para decirle, por última vez que fuera, que lo quería mucho.

Hijo mío, se que estas igual conmigo. Sé que igual sabes el dolor que ciento. Hijo mío dales a ellos el consuelo, dáselo a Ben, a Sofía, a Lon, a Thomas, a Rolfe, a Pocahontas. Pero sobretodo a mi querido hijo. Y sostenme fuerte. Aunque no te sienta. No dejes que tu partida me haga caer. Ayúdame a ser fuerte, a resistir este dolor. Sé que tu ya no sientes el dolor que sentías, y ahora estas con Susanne, tu hermana.

Te he llorado tanto, hijo. Que daría yo por estar muerta y tu aquí, esperando a conocer a tu futuro retoño. Y te amo tanto, no sabes cuánto.

Sofía todos los días me habla de los buenos momentos que tuviste con Ben. Cuando eras pequeño y la visitabas en su casa y todas esas cosa. Pero eso no me alivia. Los recuerdos me son agridulces. Y simplemente nunca superare esto. Solo puedo decirte, y te lo diría miles de veces y es que te amo, y solo decírtelo no es suficiente para que sepas lo que siento por ti hijo mío y nunca te dejare ir, ni aun que pasen cien años.


	16. Pequeña Platica

Diario de John Rolfe.

25 de Agosto de 1609.

Me siento muy cansado con el excesivo trabajo que tengo que hacer y falta mucho para que lleguemos a Virginia. Pocahontas ni siquiera parece estar ansiosa por llegar. Solo me dice que tiene paciencia.

El otro día revisando mi equipaje, encontré un pequeño diario de tapa café y hojas arrugadas y amarillentas con letra un poco ilegible. Era el diario de Pocahontas, quien le cuesta un poco escribir y aun no sabe leer del todo. Lo había encontrado en la habitación de John Smith, el día de su funeral, estaba metido bajo de la cama. Recuerdo que lo cogí y lo guarde en mi bolso.

El otro día se lo pase a Pocahontas, junto con una pluma y tinta. Le dije que escribiera lo que sentía. Supuse que eso le ayudaría, pues ella está pasando por un momento muy complicado, al igual que la señora Smith.

El otro día Pocahontas estaba apoyada en el mástil, sumida en sus pensamientos. Me acerque a ella. Quería hablar con ella sobre qué sería de nuestra vida cuando ya estuviéramos en Jamestown.

-Pocahontas. Le dije poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros.

-John. Me dijo volteándose.

-¿En qué piensas? –Le pregunte. Se veía algo triste. Como si no tuviera ganas de nada.

Ella miro al suelo.

-En… en nada. Me dijo finalmente.

-Pocahontas quería contarte que… allí en tu tierra. El rey James mando a construir para mí y para ti, una pequeña casa para que nos quedemos a vivir allí. Cerca de tu pueblo. Si quieres podre ayudar a labrar la tierra y a cuidar los animales. Junto con ellos…

Pocahontas solo me miro.

-Pero ¿y la señora Smith? Ella se ha quedado en Londres porque se supone que volveremos…

-Cariño. Ben antes de partir con nosotros. La noche que cenamos juntos, platico con ella y la ha convencido que se venga con nosotros. Ella lo hará en un tiempo más. Allí la esperaremos. Además podremos cederle una casa en el pueblo de Jamestown.

-Está bien… Gracias… -Pocahontas comenzó a llorar abrazándome fuertemente.

-No llores cielo. Ten fe en que el está bien. Además estoy seguro que su hijo será un muchacho alegre igual que el, o una señorita como tu- Le dije mientras nos abrazabamos. Me duele mucho verla sufrir. Tener que ver sufrir a la mujer que amo me es muy terrible.

A veces la veo escribiendo en su diario, sentada en un rincón. Yo lo único que quiero, y seguro también John Smith, es verla feliz. Solo quiero que su vida sea felicidad. La amo demasiado. Y no soporto verla triste


	17. Agradecida

Diario de Addolorata Smith.

29 de Septiembre de 1609.

Dios mío, como pasan los días, demasiado rápido como para darme cuenta. Han pasado casi dos meses desde que ellos se fueron. Que puedo decir de mi estancia en esta casa. Pareciera que todos los días fuesen iguales. La casa está muy distinta a como estaba cuando ellos se fueron, porque Sofía siempre está limpiando el piso, las paredes, puliendo los muebles, la mesa o limpiando las ventanas. Ella hace ver la casa aun más acogedora. Pero los días se me hacen tan largos, tan largos y sin sentido. Hijo mío, mucha veces parezco sentirme aburrida de vivir, porque tu ya no estás. Pero solo tú me has permitido conocer a personas que jamás creí que conocería. De primera estaría el Joven John Rolfe. Es una persona tan amable, es carismático, positivo y solidario. Me recuerda mucho a ti. Aunque él tiene una actitud más madura. Tú, en cambio siempre fuiste un niño con cuerpo de adulto.

Es un muchacho muy gentil. Le gusta dar sin recibir nada a cambio. Antes de que partieran a Virginia. Ben me convenció de que me fuera con ellos. Pero cuando le dije que no, el me dijo que Rolfe había conseguido que le cediesen una casa para mí en el pueblo de Jamestown. Pero cuando le dije que no podría pagar, este me dijo que el ya había pagado todo y que él no quería nada a cambio.

Este acto de él me sorprendió. Pero que se le puede hacer. El es así y no se puede evitar. Pero me siento muy agradecida.

Después estaría Pocahontas, esa joven que espera un niño de ti y de la que tú me hablabas a veces, es una joven muy hermosa. Pero siempre estaba callada y parecía estar triste, pero es claro que es por tu partida, hijo mío.

Dentro de un mes tal vez, me han dicho que con Sofía podremos ir en un barco a Virginia a reunirnos con ellos. Me siento profundamente agradecida con ellos en especial con John Rolfe. Son simplemente muy amables. Gracias hijo por permitirme conocerlo, porque aun siendo tan joven, el es capaz de dar todo por alguien.


	18. Llegada a Jamestown

Diario de John Rolfe.

25 de Octubre de 1609.

Después de un largo viaje. Por fin hemos llegado a Jamestown. Llegamos hace dos días. Apenas bajamos del barco, Pocahontas quiso ir de inmediato a ver a su gente. Corrió hacia el bosque, llevando su mochila de piel seguida de sus mascotas. Yo me quede en el puerto ayudando a bajar el cargamento con Ben, Lon y Thomas y la tripulación.

Tras esto, cuando me dirigía a la entrada del pueblo, un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos grises me detuvo.

-¿Es usted el señor John Rolfe?- Me pregunto.

Yo asentí y el hombre me estrecho la mano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Joseph Miller, gobernador de Jamestown.

Tras esto el hombre me condujo a una pequeña oficina donde me hizo tomar asiento. Después el hombre me tendió un papel, sobre la mesa.

-Debe firmar este papel que autoriza la entrada de su barco en Jamestown –me dijo mientras me entregaba una pluma.

Yo cogí la pluma. Mientras firmaba el hombre me pregunto.

-¿Usted conoce a John Smith? Era mi amigo desde hace varios años. Pero por asuntos de trabajo no nos hemos visto por años.

Yo cambie mi expresión. Solo asentí con la cabeza, no supe que decirle.

-¿Y por cierto, como está el?- Esta pregunta me dolió bastante. Recuerdo que lo único que supe hacer fue bajar la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede, muchacho? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a John Smith?

-¿Usted no lo sabe?

El hombre solo me miro. Sin entender- ¿No entiendo? ¿De qué habla?

-John…. John Smith se enfermo, hace varios meses atrás, todo empezó porque el siempre andaba con dolores de cabeza, un día el no pudo levantarse. Tras ello, el cada día estaba peor, siempre tosía, le costaba respirar… y un día el…

-Un día el ¿que? Me dijo el hombre impaciente.

-Y un día el falleció. Falleció en Junio.

El hombre se sentó de golpe en su silla y me miro incrédulo.

-No puede ser verdad… No, definitivamente no. Era un joven lleno de vida, no puede ser posible. Y como no me entere de ello. Además, Jamestown existe gracias a él prácticamente.

Lo mire, negando con la cabeza. –Lo lamento mucho la verdad.

El hombre, que aun no se convencía, se paró de su silla y me invito a salir.

-Joven Rolfe, por lo que me llego escrito en una carta que el mismísimo Rey James me envió, me dice que le han construido una casa, cerca del pueblo indígena que hay en las cercanías. Acompáñeme. Lo llevare hasta allí.

Ambos nos subimos a unos caballos que yacían amarrados cerca de la oficina y partimos hacia el bosque.

Allí en el bosque me encontré con una bella casa, que quedaba cerca de las plantaciones de maíz de la tribu. Era parecida a la casa que Smith tenía en Londres.

Era pequeña, construida de madera y ladrillos, que al sol la madera parecía brillar. Cuando entre me sorprendí al ver que estaba ocupada. Había una mesa, sillas. En una pequeña habitación, yacía una cama y había muchos muebles. Al salir había un horno de barro.

-¿Todo esto también es para mí?- le pregunte sorprendido.

-Pues por supuesto. Todo lo ha enviado el rey. En el pueblo, la casa que usted pago, es mucho más pequeña, pero estoy seguro que le gustara también.

-Bueno, aquella casa no es para mí. Es para la madre de John Smith. Ella vendrá a quedarse aquí.

-Entonces estoy seguro que a ella le gustara –fue lo único que el hombre me respondió.

Después de eso nos dirigimos a Jamestown. Allí, toda la tripulación se esforzaba para bajar el cargamento, además se veían muy cansados. El gobernador al verlos así, nos invito a pasar a una casa donde mujeres nos ofrecían agua y comida.

Durante la tarde, Pocahontas regreso de su tribu. Lo primero que hizo apenas ella regreso, fue cogerla de la mano y llevarla hasta nuestra casa. Se veía algo fascinada. Me decía que era hermosa. Después ella me dijo, que al anochecer debía ir a su tribu. Porque realizarían una ceremonia…


	19. En la aldea

Diario de Pocahontas.

Hace tanto tiempo que escribí por última vez. Que puedo decir. Un gran dolor me desgarra el alma. He perdido al hombre que amo. A John Smith. No sé porque la vida ha decidido llevárselo. En un futuro no muy lejano, daré a luz un niño o niña, hijo suyo y la pena de embarga al saber que no podrá estar junto a él. Pero sé que el siempre estará presente, en cada momento de su vida.

Cuando el murió, estábamos en Londres. Por lo que quise regresar a mi pueblo, después de morir él, solo quería eso, estar allí me recordaba mucho a él. Hace tiempo que regresamos y me alivia estar por fin aquí, en casa.

Al llegar, apenas baje del barco corrí hacia mi tribu en el bosque. Allí todo mi pueblo estaba en movimiento, las mujeres trabajaban, los niños jugaban, a las orillas del rio los hombres pescaban.

Al verme, todos corrieron hacia a mí a saludarme. Yo les respondía con abrazos. Ellos me condujeron a la aldea donde estaba mi padre, quien me recibió con un gran abrazo.

-Hija mía, por fin has llegado- me dijo apenas me abrazo.

-Wingapo padre- le respondí, pero con poco animo. Me alegraba estar en mi pueblo, pero me dolía tener que contarles que John Smith estaba vivo y que había muerto sin ni siquiera conocer a su hijo, mejor dicho a nuestro hijo.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te ha ido en la tierra de los blancos? Cuéntame tu estancia allí- me dijo con una sonrisa. Me dijo mientras entrabamos a la tienda, dejando mi mochila en el suelo.

-Eh… me vistieron como mujer blanca, fui a un banquete, defendí a un oso y por ello el rey me encerraron en la torre de Londres y… y…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y llore. Llore como nunca lo había hecho, frente a mi padre. Sentía que estar en casa me recordaba aun más a John Smith. Me dolía mucho tener que recordar todo eso. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Demasiado como para poder decirle.

Mi padre me abrazo, me dio un abrazo muy cálido.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ocurrió algo allí?

Yo no quería contarle. Pero tenía que hacerlo, después de todo, era mi padre.

-Yo… yo… encontré a John Smith en Londres- le dije limpiándome las lagrimas.

-¿Verdad? Qué bien ¿y qué tal estaba?-me dijo mi padre. Tras esto hice una pausa y le mire a los ojos.

-El estaba bien, pero tiempo después, se puso mal y… -Me tape la cara con las dos manos y negando con la cabeza.

-Y el falleció y he quedado encinta de él. Tendré un hijo o hija de el – le dije, literalmente tragándome las lagrimas.

-Me duele mucho. Padre mío. No sé porque tuvo que ocurrir. ¡El no merecía morir!

Mi padre al verme llorando a lágrima viva me abrazo nuevamente y muy fuerte.

-Hija mía. El siempre estará presente. Siempre estará contigo, en tu corazón. Y además…

No deje a mi padre terminar lo que me iba a decir.

-¡No el no está! ¿Por qué me dices eso? El ya no está! –Le dije zafándome de él.

-Perdón padre. He sido atrevida.

Mi padre me miro impávido. –No importa. Olvídalo. Esta noche, hija mía, haremos una ceremonia. Tendrás que venir ¿Si? Si has venido con alguien, será bienvenido.

Yo asentí y tras despedirme de el salí de la tienda.

En el camino de regreso al pueblo de Jamestown, me encontré con John Rolfe, quien me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia las cercanías del trigal de mi pueblo, donde habían construido una casa para los dos. Era una casa pequeña, con ventanas y muchas cosas dentro. Después le dije a John que a la noche debía ir a la ceremonia que mi padre realizaría.


	20. Ceremonia

Diario de John Rolfe.

25 de Octubre de 1609.

Al anochecer, partí junto a Pocahontas a su aldea. Cuando llegamos, estaban todas las personas de la aldea, reunidas, sentadas frente a una gran fogata. Cuando el jefe Powathan me vio se acerco a nosotros.

-Bienvenido, me alegra que estés nuevamente junto a nosotros muchacho- Me dijo dándome un leve golpe en la espalda.

-Gracias. Respondí inclinándome.

Al acercarme donde yacían las personas sentadas, todas estas me miraron, haciendo que me sintiera incomodo.

Pocahontas y yo nos sentamos en el centro que fue donde Powathan nos indico que nos ubicáramos.

De unas de las chozas, salió una muchacha del poblado de cabellos atados a una cola.

-¿Pocahontas?- dijo ella mirando hacia nosotros. La chica llevaba una canasta con frutas, la que dejo caer apenas se percato que era Pocahontas quien estaba sentada allí.

-Nakoma- dijo Pocahontas parándose con cuidado. Tras esto ambas se abrazaron muy fuertes. Pocahontas se veía feliz de verla, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando su amiga le hizo una pregunta, que cualquiera le hubiera hecho al llegar a casa.

-¿Cómo os ha ido allá en esas tierras?- pregunto la joven.

Pocahontas no respondió. Solo le asintió con su cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto la amiga, algo confundida.

-Nada. Ven siéntate conmigo, ya va a empezar la ceremonia-dijo Pocahontas

Pocahontas se sentó a mi lado en el suelo y su amiga a su lado.

-Hermanos, os quiero contar que mi querida hija, Pocahontas, ha regresado junto con su compañero, John Rolfe. Pero no celebraremos su partida, es un momento muy triste y doloroso, ella ha perdido a alguien muy importante en su vida y que es la razón por la que yo aun vivo, a vuestro hermano, John Smith. Y queremos pedirles al gran espíritu que lo lleve al lugar donde deba estar. Pero os aseguro hermanos mío, que siempre estará entre nosotros al igual que mi esposa.

Tras aquel discurso. Un hombre de cabellos blancos se acerco a la fogata y empezó a decir palabras en su lengua, es decir en la lengua de ellos y que yo desconozco. Todas las personas cerraron sus ojos y empezaron a repetir las palabras del hombre y a hacer señas con sus manos, como si intentaran evocar a algo o alguien. Yo solo permanecía allí, impávido. No sabía qué era lo que decían. Pero extrañamente aquella situación me causaba paz.

Cuando finalizaron, mientras Powathan le hablaba a su gente, las mujeres más jóvenes empezaron a pasarse cestas con frutas. Algunas las cuales desconocía, pero que no me impedía probar. Cogí una fruta y comencé a comerla, cuando me di cuenta que Pocahontas solo permanecía callada, sin comer ni nada. Solo parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. Al parecer aquella reunión le había dado un poco de paz.

La ceremonia duro muy poco. Poco rato después, comencé a sentirme somnoliento y decidí que era mejor irme a casa. Pocahontas por su parte, me dijo que quería por ese día dormir allí con su gente. Me despedí de ella besándole la frente y me retire de allí.

Al llegar a nuestra casa, pasado los trigales. Entre y me dirigí a la habitación. Me tire sobre mi lecho, una cama de colchón muy duro. La habitación no tenía puerta y la pequeña ventana que tenia, hacía de la habitación muy oscura en la noche. Me quede allí. Despierto. Pensaba. Recordaba. Comencé a tener recuerdos dulces y otros amargos. Y de pronto, sin darme cuenta me quede dormido. Para a la mañana siguiente, despertar antes del alba, despertar con el canto de un gallo. Pues las mujeres de la tribu criaban gallinas y otros animales.


End file.
